Soul Eater (what should have happened within the series)
by Jennboo22
Summary: Hey, this is my first fan fiction! Please don't critic my writing ability as I said, this is my first time! This series I loved but absolutely loathed with a passion how there was not even one kiss scene. Like, give me a break! Anyway, hope you like it!


Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction. I am not much of a writer, but I believed that this anime should have a least a bit of more closure to this couple than in the show! This story takes place most around their house that they live in together in death city. It switches between Maka and Soul and sort of backtracks a bit. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Rating: M

Maka:

It's a rainy Saturday afternoon. I suppose I'm stuck inside today than. Better see if I can find something to keep myself busy. Even if I can't find a good book to burry myself in, I'm glad I at least have the place to myself at the moment. I need some time to re-evaluate my thoughts. Let's just say things have gotten a little how would I put it… weird …with Soul lately.

He has been my protector and is my best friend so there has always been that special bond between us I guess. I'm not quite sure when it all started to be honest. My …sudden change of heart. It pains me because I'm sure Soul doesn't feel the same way.

A sharp uneven thud thumped within my chest. I sprinted to the bathroom.

"I mean, look at me! I am flat chested and boring! Why …would he ever want me?" as I stared back at my meek reflection, my emerald eyes wetly glaze over.

I slowly strip and took a cool shower letting the beads of water soak my fiery skin.

"Dammit!" as I pound the shower tile in frustration.

From the impact, I slip and accidently tug on the shower curtain. Perfect. Water has gone disarray and now my clothes beside the tub are soaked and I didn't grab a towel. At least Soul isn't home. I'll just quickly go to my room.

"Can this day get any worse?" I grumble as I open the bathroom door.

Wait; is that blood on the ground? As I look up, I see Soul wide eyed in shock with a river of a nosebleed.

Yeah, this day definitely just got much worse.

"SOUUUUUUUL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched.

Soul:

"Yeah I feel great! What a great training session with Black star. Never felt better." Hell, yeah I have. It's Maka.

"I can't get her out of my head." I whispered to myself keeping a steady jog in the rain as I make my way through death city.

How did this happen? This feeling bursting inside me…I… I have to tell her. Somehow.

I walk into the house taking off my drenched shirt. I better dry off before I catch a cold. I left pretty early this morning so I'm sure Maka probably went to the library.

Hmm…was that the bathroom door?

"!"

I've never imaged I'd see Maka naked… well at least maybe not for a while and not like this. Crap, she's going fucking kill me.

Maka blushed crimson red from head to toe slamming the bathroom door knowing she was too late.

"Soul saw me. He saw me…" Maka clasped her hand around her mouth in horror.

"This is beyond embarrassing. How am I ever going to show my face to him again?!"

Soul:

Minutes felt like hours, and hours like days to the both of them. Unsure of what to do, Soul mopped up the bloody mess he made and left again into the rain.

"It was a total accident. How can she be mad at me?" Soul said to himself. He knew she would be though and there where no words he could say to prevent her rage when he saw her again.

"This day fucking blows." as Soul slowly trudged through the pouring rain.

20 minutes later Maka mustered the courage to leave the bathroom and head to her room.

Maka:

"How will he EVER like me now?" Maka whimpered on her bed. She rolled to her CD player and hit play.

"Perhaps the Barber Violin Concerto will accompany my sorrows…" she said inaudibly. As the sweetly sad music filled both her room and mind, she drifted off to dreamless sleep.

Later on…

Soul:

The sun had set and Soul was chilled to the bone.

"So much for a dry change of clothes…." Soul muttered with a cough. He stood hesitantly at doorsteps to where he'd have to face Maka. Unwillingly, he opened the front door and almost ran to his room. To his relief he didn't see her.

"I feel horrible but what should I do? I hate all this lovely-dovey stuff. She probably isn't even home." A fluttering feeling built up within his chest. Soul practiced different sayings and different ways of trying to apologize.

"This is stupid. I'll just go say sorry. Simple as that." Soul frustrated, slowly but surely made his way to Maka's room. He didn't know if she was home, but he was going to check anyway. As he gently knocked on her door, he heard nothing except some soft music. He had every green light to turn around and head back to his room, but he knew that classical tune. He also knew Maka well enough to know that music choice was one of her sadder ones. Quietly, Soul opened the door to peak in. Maka appeared to be lying soundlessly sleeping.

"Maka, are you awake?" Soul whispered.

Soul unconsciously made his way across her room to where she slept. Even in sleep, she looked miserable with her puffy eyes and tussled hair. He didn't even know what he was doing, but he sat beside her and stoked a piece of hair from her face. Brushing the hair aside, and glazing upon her, he realized it really torn him up inside to see her in any kind pain.

"Maka, I don't know if you can hear me. Hell, I am hoping you do and you don't at the same time… but I just wanted to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to see you like that. But for the record, I didn't hate it either." He chuckled and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Please forgive me else us working together, me being your scythe and all, would be pretty difficult." As Soul quietly left the room he looked back at her.

"And one more thing… I… I-I love you Maka." He silently sighed as he closed the door.

Morning

Maka:

When I feel asleep last night, I felt peaceful and calm. As my sleep continued though, I seemed to have the best dream of my life. Soul was there in my room, trying his best efforts to console me from the incident earlier that day. I dreamt that he touched my face and as well as kissed my forehead but best of all… him saying he loved me. Does my mind know no bounds? But it was everything I could have ever asked for.

Days seemed to pass without so much a word from Soul. I was not mad at him for seeing me; it really was my fault anyway. But I didn't know what to do and I was beyond irritation.

A week later…

Soul:

I don't know if she heard me that one night but she hasn't really said much since. Maka… I'm so sorry. Please. Please, don't hate me. I repeated in my head days in and days out. It was Saturday again and the weather hadn't improved much since last week. Good thing I was almost home.

"ACHOOOOO! Damn this cold." I snuffled. "Well this is just great. Maka hates me and I've got a cold from hell!" as I slammed the front door and took off my shoes. To my surprise as I raised my eyes, there stood Maka.

Maka:

After finally finding my umbrella, I was just about to be on my way to the library when I heard a muffled voice by the front door. As I rounded the corner, there stood Soul dripping wet and sullen. All I heard was "Maka hates me" and Soul's face was a mix of surprise and agony.

"Soul? Is everything ok? You're going to get even sicker if you don't change into dry clothes. You should take better care of yourself." I said crossing my arms.

Soul lowered his eyes and walked right past me. I don't know what's going on with him… with us. But I need to find out because this is driving me crazy.

"Soul, wait. Actually get dressed first. But… we need to talk." I explained calmly. I saw something, but not sure what, flicker across his facial features.

"Yeah sure. Be right out." as he walked into his room.

I stood all of a sudden nervous. It had been minutes past…Why was he was taking so long? I walked towards his room.

"Soul…" I said as I tripped over my umbrella unintentionally pushing open his door.

Soul:

"She wanted to talk. Whatever…" as I yanked off my wet clothes. With all my heart please just… just let it be that she doesn't hate me I thought. I paced back and forth in my room. Finally, when I went to reach for the first pair of boxers I saw, I heard my name and the door burst open. There I stood, stark naked in front of Maka. Well, I guess this is fair.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Maka wailed and blushed the cutest shade of pink.

"Well, I think you should have knocked first but I mean look at me, I'm not surprised you wanted a peak." I gave her the slyest grin I could manage.

"Ugh! Soul you're…" her scream cut off when she read my face.

"Just put some pants on and tell me when you're done." She said lowering both her voice and gaze as she walked out.

I think I might have showed too much emotion in my face in that last moment there but otherwise, that turned out pretty good. I pulled on some sweats and called out that I was done. Maka came into my room still a light shade of pink, avoiding my eyes.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I said as leaned against my dresser.

"Um yes, I did. Let's get straight to the point. Why are you acting so weird? You haven't talked to me in over a week except for the occasional word. I thought we were friends… best friends…" she whispered.

Damn it, I am hurting her all over again.

"No Maka, I mean yes were are best friends. And I mean, I thought you hated me for the … ah… you know when I saw you." My cheeks rose a few degrees warmer.

"Soul, it was an accident. I could never hate you over something like that. I just thought you wouldn't like me anymore…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I gotta say you really aren't as flat as I thought you were. At least you aren't concaved." I smirked.

Maka turned a bright crimson color and almost dashed for the door but I caught her arm.

"Maka, I am sorry was just playing around." I teased.

"Soul… you can be a real jerk!" as tears spilled over the brims of her eyes.

Maka:

That really hurt. I was already self-conscience about him seeing me and now he is making jokes? I wanted to burst into tears but I only let them escape silently down the sides of my face.

"Ugh, I suck at this…" Soul scratched the back of his head.

"Maka, sit. I won't make anymore jokes." He guided me towards his bed. I could hear the rain patter against the windowsill.

"Look I have been acting weird because… how do I say this… I… well… I… like you Maka. I really like you. But I am afraid that you don't feel the same and it would destroy our friendship but I can't keep it in anymore. That's why I have been acting differently." He softly explained.

His red eyes smoldered into my own. Was this really happening? Or was it another perfect dream of mine? My heart began to race.

He looked at me for an answer. I was speechless.

"Do… you really feel that way?" I looked down on my folded hands in my lap. I wasn't sure if this was another one of his tricks.

"Yeah but if you don't feel the same way … well whatever. I just wanted you to know… the truth. " As he slid a finger under my chin to look into those eyes of his again.

I don't know how or when it happened but his lips were against my own. In shock I froze, eyes wide open. He kissed me so gently. And his lips where softer than I imagined; his breath was cool and musky. With my heart pounding in my ears, all of a sudden my hands were around his face, my fingers tangled in his hair and pressing with all my strength him closer to me.

Soul:

I did it. I finally said it. Now who cares? It feels so good like a weight lifted from my freakin' shoulders. Even if she rejects me…but hell, I hope she doesn't. I slid my hand under her jaw and thought, "well I've come this far…here goes all or nothing." And kissed her. She smelled of old books and warm vanilla; her perfect lips so smooth and better than I thought they'd be. But just as I believed I was being rejected due to the stiffness of her body reaction, her fingers were in my hair, her body compressing to mine and her breathing hot and ragged. I slowly but fiercely pressed my own body against hers as I laid her down onto my bed.

Our kisses became more aggressive and soon we were both gasping for air. I slid my left hand under her blouse brushing against her ribs. She faintly moaned. She made her way to my ear lope nibbling it the slightest bit.

"Soul… I… love you." She breathed.

Maka:

I can't believe I just said that. I pulled away from him slightly, my own reaction to my own words. He stared at me for a while. His face seemed to be unreadable in the faint light coming from outside the window. Just as I was about to completely pull away from him, he held me there. With a firm grasp on both my arms he laid his full body weight on me.

"Maka, you're not one to run away in the face of fear." He said.

He put his lips lightly against my throat and whispered those same words. He made his way down to the base of my neck showering me in soft kisses. What was this feeling? Desire? I have never felt like THIS before.

"I-I… love you too Maka." He quietly sighed.

This side of Soul I haven't ever really seen. He's a slightly obnoxious jerk who pretends he doesn't care about anything for the most part. I can't believe he feels the same way and said so out loud.

Not sure what came over me in that moment but I was pulling him tight to my body but it felt like not tight enough. I wanted him closer to me. On every inch of me touching him, I wanted all of it. I unbuttoned the first of my blouse button's, clumsy with both nervousness and adrenaline. His left hand found under my shirt again slightly rubbing just under my bra cupping my breast while his right hand found the small of my back. I tangled my fingers in his hair wildly and softly raked my nails against his bare chest. He moaned. Something about that sound… I wanted to hear him pleasured …more. I was half way down my blouse buttons with most my chest showing when he stopped to look at me.

"Maka… I… your… soooo… I can't…control…" he gasped in short breaths.

I put my finger to his mouth to quiet him. I didn't care. I continued to unbutton my blouse and threw it on the ground. I pushed him over and rolled on top of him swaying my hips back and forth as I lightly licked his lips and blew on them. He shivered.

"Oh Maka…" he moaned. I was getting better at this.

Soul:

Ok, if I knew this was going to happen, I would have said I liked her a long time ago.

She wanted me and I knew it. The way she pressed herself against me. And a plus, she was not as flat chested when you got up close and personal. And don't get me wrong, I do want her too but I don't know if this is the right place or time. We're getting too carried away and I don't know how much self-control I've got left. My pulse just keeps quickening! I mean she's in this tiny skirt; bra and pigtails attempting to ride me like a horse. Can this get any better?

"OH!" She squeaked.

Ah… yep. There went the last bit of my self-control.

"Heh, sorry about that Maka. You got me a bit… too excited" I blushed. Damn it! Think old wrinkled grandmas; think old wrinkled grandma's I said in my head.

"Um" she softly giggled.

"…Soul" she whispered as her hand made its way down my stomach. I held her hand there deliberating if we should go on. God, this sucks. Why do I have to be such a good guy?

"Maka, if we go any further, I won't be able to stop. It's hard enough as it is. I don't want to do anything you'd regret." I said as I sat up. She looked hurt.

"Maka, please. I want you too. This isn't a one way street." I laid my right hand upon her face.

"You're sort of beautiful and I'd die for you. You're kinda my everything. Let's take things slow. We did just confess our love." I said.

THUD! Hmm what was that noise?

"Thanks Soul for being the one who's thinking here." She blushed.

"But at some point I do… want to make… love to you." I said with a sly grin. She turned crimson and shyly smiled. I kissed her gently in the moonlight of my window, everything silent but the rain, a steadied pour.

BAM! My bedroom door flew open.

"MAKA? MY DARLING DAUGHTER! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU! NO ONE PICKED UP. I JUST CHECKED YOUR BEDROOM. I WORRY, YOU KNOW. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I AM MAKA'S PAPA AND DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Spirit shouted.

He obviously wasn't seeing us in our current state in the darkness. He flickered the bedroom light on.

Yeah, I'm so dead.

"SOOUUUUUUUUULLL! WITH. MY. DAUGHTER?!" He lunged at me.

The End.


End file.
